loves never simple
by saidit
Summary: story focusing on liam and carlas relationship. set just before carla is due to marry tony adding in a pregnancy and what happens when tonys hit and run plans go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Carla squealed as she felt liams hand grip her waist as she buttoned her shirt. They appeared out of her bedroom door her squirming in his cheeky grip as he span her round to face him pulling her in tightly to kiss her.  
>'you should go' she smiled as her lips broke from his for a brief moment. Liam sighed. He loved Carla and wanted to spend every minute with her, he didn't want to go home to his wife and dog he wanted to stay with her and he knew she felt the same. However hard it was for him to admit however was the fact that there current predicament was down to him. If he had left Maria before the wedding then they could have been together, but he didn't and now they where sneaking around behind her back, behind Tonys back too. He pulled her in again and kissed her before loosening his grip and grabbing his jacket from the sofa. Giving her a quick grin he disappeared out of her apartment door. Carla couldn't stop the smile creeping on to her face instead to walked to the fridge finding an open bottle of wine and pouring a glass. She took a sip before gagging spitting it back into the glass. She looked at the bottle there was noWay of knowing when it had been opened the amount they got to but it definitely tasted off. She was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Smiling she sauntered over opening it to reveal Liam leaning in the door frame.<br>'what do you want' she sighed  
>'lets go away' Liam smiled to her hardly moving<br>'what?'  
>'this weekend lets go away just the two of us. No sneaking or interruptions. Ill book a hotel and we can just go'<br>'just like that?' she could help but laugh at liams innocence.  
>'yer why not?'<br>'the factory, tony maria' she pointed out  
>'we'll think of an excuse, just say you'll come!' carla sighed looking into liams puppy dog expression.<br>'okay' she sighed 'if you can sort it' she walked back to the counter and placed the glass and bottle she was still holding on the side. Liam grinned and blew her a kiss  
>'see you tomorrow' he whispered before disappearing behind her front door he closed on his departure. He could help smiling as she glided to the bathroom running a hot bath she suddenly squirmed at the distaste of the wine repeating it's foul taste in her mouth.<p>

Tony awoke with a start. He'd arrived home late, and seeing Carla already in bed slid silently in next to her. Now he looked over to where she slept at the empty space. The bet room door slammed shut as an aftermath of the force that had just been applied to it. He slid out of bed rubbing his eyes and stumbled his way out of the bedroom. Looking around the lounge and kitchen he scanned for Carla stopping at the sight of the bathroom door, light streaming through the cracks in the rim of the frame. He confidently strode over pausing momentarily at the handle to knock.  
>'carla' he called softly. There was o reply but the sound of someone hurling from the other side of the wooden pane. He pushed open the unlocked door as Carla stood from the floor flushing the toilet and standing weakly over the sink.<p>

Tony walked over placing a hand on her shoulder to which she flinched suddenly realising his presence. She looked pale and gaunt barely lifting her head to acknowledge him. Tony carefully led her back to the living room helping her sit on the sofa before levying to get her a glass of water. Returning he passed it to her. Grasping it weakly she sipped from the rim letting ice cold water trickle down her throat. Tony sat next to her, watching as she placed the glass on the table.  
>'are you alright' he asked sympathetically. She nodded in a silent reply. 'how much did you drink last night?' he asked amazed. Carla was used to drinking, Tony had seen her drunk on many occasions with hangovers to deter an alcoholic but never enough to be physically sick.<br>'I didn't really' she muttered honestly. Her and Liam had purée a glass but by the time they sat down to drink them they had other things in mind.  
>'honestly?' Tony asked she nodded<br>'think it's food poisoning' she said, her voice with more power and assertion.  
>'why don't you go back to bed' Tony suggested to which Carla immediately started shaking her head taking another sip of water.<br>'no I have a big business meeting this morning'  
>'well Liam can deal with it'<br>'Liam' she said sarcastically  
>'I'll step in then'<br>'you?' she asked  
>'if it's that important to you, I'm soon to be joining the business anyway' he smiled 'better get some practice in.' Carla gave an unenthusiastic smile.<br>'Thanks but it's fine really it's better if I go' she said heaving herself of the sofa slightly unsteadily falling back. Tony caught a dizzy Carla sitting her back down.  
>'no way your going back to bed and me and Liam will handle this meeting' Tony ordered. He didn't give Carla another chance to argue. Instead he helped her off the sofa and into the bedroom. Before too long Tony had left and Carla lay alone in there dark bedroom. She sighed at the thought of Tony and Liam working together all day. They didn't like each other she knew but Liam was wavering he wanted to tell about there affair, leave with her, at least that's what he wanted yesterday. Carla was tough. She was seen as cold hearted and harsh but that was a front, she did it well but the few that saw passed it, that knew her vulnerable side where the ones she was most afraid. And Liam had managed to divulge deeper than anyone else. He had broken her heart before and although she trusted him more than she like to let on to anyone including herself she was afraid of the control he had. Before long Carla was asleep oblivious to the world outside her mind.<p>

**PLOT HASNT REALLY STARTED YET SO KEEP READING AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ANY IDEAS ECT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony arrived at underworld just in time to see Liam open the doors and usher the girls inside. Watching him as he got out of the car Tony saw Liam check his watch before remerging in his pocket to retrieve his phone. Tony smiled at the circumstance. He didn't like Liam and Carla spending so much time together and although he didn't want to admit it the video that Rosie had shown him scared him. It made him angry and frightening.  
>'Liam' he called locking is car and crossing to road to the factory.<br>'tony' Liam groaned dropping his hand which held the mobile phone. 'where's Carla?' he asked as Tony joined him on the top step of the entrance to the factory.  
>'she had food poisoning Tony sighed in his deep Scottish accent. Liam nodded trying to hide the schlock and worry her was experiencing for the woman he loved.<br>'is she alright?' he asked innocently  
>'shell be fine' nodded Tony ' but she has strict instructions to stay in bed. So I'm afraid she won't be making your breakfast meeting'<br>'oh' Liam nodded listening  
>'lucky for you she's sent me instead!' Tony smiled<br>'what!' Liam demanded startled.  
>'oh don't would so happy!' Tony joked<br>'sorry mate' he lied 'just, Carla doesn't usually trust others with her meetings'  
>'ah well I'm woo to be joining the business so I need to start somewhere' tiny laughed pouching open the doors to the factory and striding inside. Holding back Liam reach for his phone and dialled carla's number. It rang off onto the answer-phone message.<br>'carla i hope your alright call me' he hung up the phone and taking a deep breath bravely followed Tony inside.

The morning dragged on slowly. Liam watched as the second hand of clock ticked, echoing throughout his mind.  
>'liam' Tony called trying to get his absentminded colegues attention. 'liam' he called again tapping him on the shoulder to which Liam jumped with a start as if being awoken from a dream.<br>'oh tony' he sighed  
>'yer' Tony nodded laughing 'I'm just popping out to meet someone about a business deal you'll be alright here?' he asked<br>'course' Liam nodded sitting up tall in his seat to prove his management credentials. Tony lauged again  
>'shouldn't be long, bout an our or so ones taking me for lunch'<br>'ah well behave yourself' Liam said sarcastically waving Tony off as he dissapeared out of the office and eventually the factory. Liam checked the clock again it was almost 11.00. Liam shrugged, it'll do he thought. He jumped up and ran out onto the factory floor.  
>'girls' he called grabbing the workers attention<br>'yes mr Connor Kelly called cheerily.  
>'who's up for a long lunch?' he asked. The girls excitedly looked around<br>'but mr Connor it's not even 11!' Sally pointed out.  
>'well work till 11, then' he paused 'take 2 hours.'<br>'are you sure' she asked  
>'well don't let me change my mind' Liam groaned 'now just don't mention this to Carla or mr Gordon!' he warned striding back to his office. The girls all modded excitedly. He grabbed his coat reappearing moments latter holding his car keys 'see you at 1 girls' he called waving as he left the building.<p>

Liam rang the bell of carlas apartment for the third time holding it in slightly longer as his frustration grew. Why isn't she answering he thought to himself annoyed. Finally he heard the beep of the phone being picked up in her apartment.  
>'hello' came a weak and muffled voice, not in the slightest way similar to carlas.<br>'Carla it's liam' he whispered shocked. There was no reply but the simple beep of the door unlocking allowing him entrance to the block. He ran up the stairs to her apartment to find the door already at a jar. Cautiously opening it further it stepped inside scanning the room for Carla. She was standing close behind the door. Closing it with his foot Liam embraced her in a hug.  
>'are you alright' he asked squeezing her tight.<br>'fine' she nodded 'apart from the throwing up constantly.' she sighed  
>'baby' he whispered softly rocking her stroking her hair lovingly.<br>'really I'm alright. Shouldn't you be at the factory?' she asked finally being released from his grasp.  
>'I sent the girls on a long lunch' he told her softly<br>'Liam!' she shouted disapprovingly  
>'I wanted to see you' he smiled, she couldn't help but warm to his care.<br>'what about tony' she asked as he pulled her over to the sofas and falling onto the cousins pulled her to sit next to him leaning on his chest.  
>'it's fine he went out for some business lunch said he would be about an hour.' Carla nodded acceptingly.<br>'you should have called me you know I would have come round' Liam Cooed.  
>'it's just food poisoning' snapped carla harshly 'I'm not dying' she continued. Liam didn't respond but felt slightly hurt by her crude remarks. 'sorry' she said eventually looking into his sad puppy dog eyes and forlorn expression. 'I'm just tired' Liam nodded understandingly. Settling into his arms she quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.<p>

Liam left an hour later knowing Tony would probably already be at the factory waiting for him and the girls would soon be arriving back. He stroked carlas soft hair as her head lay hazily across his chest. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. Instead he lifted her body holding it carefully as he manoeuvred his way around placing pillows to vision her head. Finding a blanket he layer it over her giving her a quick kiss before grabbing his keys and jacket and leaving the apartment closing the door as quietly as he could. He fiddled around in his jacket pocket for his phone. Finding it he opened a text to Carla 'sweet dreams I will see you later xx' he wrote before sending it to her. He deliberated on leaving a proper note but decided against it just incase Tony got to see it before Carla.

Liam stumbled cautiously into the factory. The girls where all on there machine chatting away lively as usually.  
>'afternoon mr Connor' a couple called as he walked through on his way to the office. he smiled holding a hand up as a wave. Sliding the door open he revealed Tony leaning on the desk.<br>'but I ordered it over a week ago' he heard tony yell. He was speaking to someone on the phone. Liam smiled sliding the door back across. Tony who had been leaning on the front of the desk now walked around and sat in Carla's chair. 'well tomorrow isn't good enough...' he continued 'it's already delayed!' Liam sat at his desk struck back by the awkwardness of the situation. 'okay it will be expected' he heard an angry Tony yell before slamming the phone back on the dock.  
>'alright mate?' Liam asked unenthusiastically. He didn't really want to know or care but it was part of his face persona to act as normal and friendly as possibly towards Tony, as part of the deal Carla was civil to maria. Somehow Liam felt he came worse off in that deal.<br>'I would be if any bloddy system worked'  
>'oh' Liam nodded<br>'it was supposed to be a surprise' he continued. Liam had an overwhelming feeling that Tony was about to share some secret with him which he didn't want to know. He got up and walked over to liams desk, getting closer as if to whisper. He perched on liam's desk. 'Ive booked a trip to Paris for Carla. Just the weekend. I thought she could take Michelle I've got some dress samples coming then a meeting with the designers for when she gets to Paris.' Liam looked on in surprise.  
>'so what's the problem' Liam said coughing out his words.<br>'the bloody samples haven't arrived from Paris. I wanted to give Carla the tickets but she needs the samples first' he groaned  
>'oh' Liam paused nodding 'so when they going on this trip?' asked Liam nonchalantly.<br>'it's booked for this weekend' Tony said  
>'it's Wednesday now' Liam gasped. All he could think about was his own trip with Carla they had planned. It had been ruined.<br>'exactly this is why I'm so angry about the samples'  
>'it dosnt give the girls long. You don't even know that Michelle will be able to go' Liam pointed out.<br>'oh no she already knows, I told her last week before I booked' Tony assured him standing and walking back to carlas desk. Liam nodded angrily. Partly because Tony was whisking carla away and also the Michelle hadn't told him about it.  
>'so there just going for the weekend' Liam confirmed<br>'that's the best bit. After Paris I'll appear as a sup prise and I'm taking Carla to Venice for the rest of the week.' Tony smiled obviously pleased with himself. Liam couldn't help his mouth drop open. His reaction wasn't missed by Tony. 'I know the honeymoon is supposed to be after the wedding, but she wants to go somewhere hot so I thought I'd get the sightseeing bit done before the day!' he laughed. Liam forced a fake smile onto his face. he thought how he could get Carla out of it but Tony had organised it well. He knew there was nothing to keep Carla here! Liam sighed his plans broken.  
>'well I'm sure shell appreciate all this effort' he managed to say. Tony smiled 'I'm just going to do the stock check' Liam continued picking a clipboard off his desk and leaving the office. As he slid the office door shut. The fake smile was wiped from his face and he settled into a expression of anger and jealousy. It wasn't even as if he could say Carla count go due to the work load cause Tony was one of there biggest costumers and had been working in the office all day. Liam couldn't count on one hand how many times he had mentioned how quiet it was. Maybe that was all part of his plan so Liam couldn't stop the holiday. He shivered angrily.<p>

The rest of the day passed slowly and by the time 6 arrived Liam was beside himself. He sat on the edge of his seat waiting to get home. He said goodbye to Tony waving his off as he locked up the factory. He had a good mind to go straight to Michelle and ask her whats going on but decided against it at around 4.30 when he realised how suspicious his anger would look. Especially how he himself had been moaning to everyone how quiet work was, now he wished he had just shut his mouth!

Instead he closed the factory and walked drearily home. The street was silent and still, which was rare. Apart from the occasional bird or rustle of leaves there was no sound at all. Not even a car seemed to pass by. Reaching home he paused taking a deep breath before stepping inside. Closing the door behind him he leaned on the oak panel. He only brightened up when Ozzy came bounding round the corner to meet him. Jumping up Liam stroked the animals soft fur talking t his softly  
>'hello boy' he whispered<br>'liam' came a louder higher voice. Liam looked up to see maria. He smiled not staying silent. 'day alright?' she asked. Picking p on his icy cold posterior.  
>'yer fine' he shrugged<br>'carla giving you hip?' she assumed which annoyed Liam eke sly. The two women had never liked each other but however hard he tried not to Liam couldn't help but be protective over Carla which didn't go unnoticed y Maria. He could see it hurt her which he hated more than anything, she was so sweet, but his passion and protection for Carla overwhelmed any feelings or emotions he had towards Maria.

He spent the evening in a civil yet distant manner. They ate dinner and watched tv and however much Liam could see the worry and fear in Maria eyes he could bring himself to assure Maria everything was alright, because it wasn't. He hadn't been for a long time. Liam had tried to patch up his marriage for the sake of Maria, the baby but now that was gone and finally he could see clearly what he wanted, what he needed and it want her. And with everyday that passed he believe Maria knew it. 


	3. Chapter 3

'Carla I'm home' Tony called as he turned the key and retrieved it from the lock of the door pulling it shut behind him. Before he had a chance to call again. She merged from the bedroom. She looked slightly pale but on appearance that was all evidence to her being unwell. 'how you feeling' he asked sweetly.  
>'fine' she answered shortly and politely. He had moved far enough in tot he room to get a closer look at her now. She looked ghostly White.<br>'you look pale' he pointed out sympathetically 'you sure your feeling okay?  
>'I'm fine' she insisted walking straight passed him the the sink to pour herself a glass of water. 'do you want a drink?' she asked in attempt to change the subject.<br>'sure' he nodded  
>'wine?'<br>'perfect' he smiled before turning to the soft to sort his bag of paper for a file he had picked up for her at the office. Carla lent down to the bottom shelf of the fridge to retrieve the wine. As she started to stand she felt a rush in her head. It felt like her brain had been washed with air and was floating away. Her body was trying to stay upright but was struggling with the headless predicament, stammering back slightly she tried to blink but with it made little improvement. She could feel the blackness Dawn and a blanked was washed over her face flossing her vision until she lost compleat focus. Tony looked up and swivelled to face her just in time to see her fall back collapsing to the ground. As she fell the wine bottle flakes in her limp arm hitting the stony floor and smashing to to thousand pieces. The blood red liquid sIdling onto the tiles as the made a deep glugging sound. Carlas body completely limp started to fall with grace. He legs cropped underneath her before her head smacked on the granite offer smooth black worktop. Bouncing off as if in slow motion she was propelled into a motionless heap crumpled on the floor of her apartment. Tony looked on in total shock. He had been frozen for the fall but now he moved to her side quickly. He knelt down pushing her hair from her face  
>'carla' he called loudly 'can you hear me, wake up for me darling' he insisted. With a slight tremor at her silent response he looked for his mobile remerging around inner trouser pocket. Her retrieved it dialling 999 as fast as he could. it was a blur Ashe explained to the woman his predicament explaining carlas sudden situation before directing the paramedics to the Apartment. When he was donate woman told him to be calm and to leave her still. He obeyed and as he hung up the phone and layer it on the floor her place a guans under carlas head lifting it slightly from the cold stone surface. Suddenly he stopped laying her head back down he gasped as he pulled his hand from it position underneath. It was crimson with blood. The shock the overcame him was broken when the sound of the buzzer filled the apartment. He jumped up still staring at his hand as he answered the phone to the paramedics and to opened the apartment door as 2 med in green and yellow reflective outfits rushed straight ingot he apartment.<p>

'what's up babe' Maria asked staring straight at Liam. They where sitting on the sofa watching tv. Liam was directly parallel to the set. Maria sat legs curled up on tue sofa staring at him.  
>'huh' he asked only turning to her for a second before his eyes divided back awkwardly to the screen<br>'what's up' she asked again  
>'nothing!' he in sited<br>'babe it's obviously something is really bothering you so whatever it is go and so it. Really don't mind.' liams ears perked up at this and he turned eagerly to face her.  
>'really u don't mind' he asked<br>'no' she in sited smiling shaking her head proud she had pleased him  
>'okay' he modded jumping up and grabbing his jacket. 'I love you' he said. He didn't mean to and it made him pause momentarily it had just come out like word vomit. He couldn't stop it. But he didn't mean it, he may have once but at this moment he was sure he didn't that's why he was on his was t carlas apartment. 'I won't be long just have to sort something' he said in a kore hushed tone. She modded as he closed the apartment door and without more hesitation her ran t the car and in. Turing the ignition on he set of to carlas apartment as fast as his wheels could take him.<p>

Tony took no time to explain to the paramedics what ha happened to Carla, about her illness that day and the blood gushing from a wound in her head he hadn't examined himself. One disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a streatcher to carry Carla. Just as they where prepared t start lifting Carla onto the board her head eyes rolled and her bead sealed into and cast was visibly trying to shake free.  
>'carla' Tony said bending down beside her and clutching his hand. Her eyes opened to a squint at first blinded by the sharp light of the room.<br>'wh' she tried to say but the sounds where horse and dry.  
>'carla' one of the paramecia said 'you've had a fall, were going to take you t hospital but. Need you to lie still so we can put you on a stretcher can you do that?' she asked. Carla was silent. If she was scared she didn't show it she stayed still and the paramedics moved her petit body with ease. The pulled the streatcher int a trolly and began to wheel her out of the apartment closely followed by Tony.<p>

Liam swerved his car in tot eh parking lot of Carla apartment block. He noticed the ambulance and turning into a parking space whit eased two paramedics wheel and stretcher from The building they where closely followed by another person. He jumped put of the car and dashed across the parking lot as carlas body was wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Liam just got close enough to see tony get into the back. From behind the van Tony heard noises I. The distance. He looked around spotting the figure moving. Towards them from dark. It wasn't long before he recognised liams face and scowling he jumped not the back of the ambulance ignoring whatever the loan figure ha to say.  
>'tony, carla' he shouted panicked but they couldn't have heard him and before he could get any further the parking lot was filled with sirens and flashing lights before the ambulance disappeared onto the road.<br>'was someone calling for us!' Carla whisper in a voice barely an echo of her usual fierce tone.  
>'no sweetheart I didn't hear anyone' Tony lied 'week be at the hospital soon' he comforted. scowling again and the thought of Liam turning up at carlas apartment. Why was he there Tony thought angrily. It could have been to check Carla was alright, they where business patroness and all but that didn't sit right with Tony and he wasn't prepared to sit back and do nothing.<p>

Once the doctors in a and e had checked her over Carla was emitted to a cubical at the far end of a long corridor situated in the west wing of the hospital. She sat on the bed seemingly emotionless as a doctor poked his fingers around her head, pushing and tangling her blood stained hair out of the way. After examining it for almost 5 minutes, or what felt like 50, he told her she would need stitches. He disappeared to collect a nurse and the necessary equipment leaving Carla and Tony alone in the silent room. Tony who had been sitting in a chair by the draw curtain Rose slowly and waked over to Carla.  
>'how you feeling' he asked pushing a lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear the way Liam does. This made her unwillingly pull away slightly. She managed to stop herself from moving completely away but it had been enough for Tony to notice. 'I was worried' he told her sternly. She nodded, refusing to seem weak. Just then the doctor returned a nurse pushing a trolly of medical utensils in his wake.<br>'all ready carla' he asked. He was a nice cheery man who at any other time would annoy the he'll out of Carla but right now it was just what she needed to relive the tension between her and Tony. She gave a weak smile as indication the go ahead. Tony meanwhile retreated back to his seat by the drawn cubical curtain. He was resting his chin in his hand watching Carla when the chair vibrated. He looked down to carlas jacket which hung from the arm. The paramedics had taken it off and handed it to him in the ambulance. He rooted around in the pocket before finding carlas mobile phone. He tentatively checked she wasn't watching before opening the phone. Immediately the message popped up onto the screen. New mms from Liam Connor. Tony opened the message and read it to himself. 'what's happening x' even a simple kiss was enough to send fury through Tony. The rage which was attempting to bubble over was settled somewhat by Tony pushing the delete button and settling the phone back into the jacket pocket. It Hadn't been long since carla had admitted to Tony that she had once had feelings for Liam and Although he refused to believe that there was anything still going on between them, and she had assured it there wasn't, his mind still sifted back the the footage Rosie had shown him and the rage he felt inside became almost uncontrollable. As far as he could see it Carla would always be his and he would do anything to keep it that ay. When he looked up the doctor indicated to them both that he was done.  
>'7 stitches' said the nurse<br>'you did well' the doctor added. Tony thanked them both jumping from his chair before they disappeared from the cubical. just before his head was completely dismissed he added 'ill only be a minute and I'll be back to talk to you both' Carla slumped. Her seating position at that she just wanted to go home.  
>'it won't be long' Tony assured her noticing her attitude. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her on the fore head. She didn't resist. Although she didn't love Tony anymore it was difficult not together wrapped up in what he did and said he seemed to have a way of manipulating her into getting what he wanted. They stayed in that position until the doctor returned.<br>'okay carla' he said picking up her notes and looking through the pages. Tony stood to the side of Carla so they where both facing the doctor. He frowned as he scanned each page. 'you don't have any die why this might have happened' he asked looking up to the pai.  
>'i had food poisoning' Carla suggested<br>'that could perhaps be the cause' he nodded 'I'd like to do a blood test to be sure though' he added placing her notes back on the bed.  
>'how long will that take' she sighed<br>'not long at all il put it on the top of theist you should be out of here in a couple of ours' he smiled. Of course that was no fare tee but it was all they had to go on. Carla obeyed quietly as the nurse came and took what seemed like pints of blood from carlas arm before relaxing back onto the bed.

It was morning when the test results arrived. Carla realised she must have fallen asleep for a few hours and although Tony said he did too she couldn't shake the feeling that he had just been sitting there watching her.  
>'carla' said the doctor as he returned 'sorry about the time delay I hope you got some sleep but I finally have the results.'<br>She nodded as positively as she could manage as the more time she spent with this man the more she realised how annoying he really was.  
>'from the results we can see that you didn't have food poisoning' the doctor said smiling<br>'right' said Tony moving close in to hear the conversation he was now standing opposite Carla the doctor slightly to her right, an equal distance between them. 'your actually pregnant. Congratulations' he said. The beam across his face confined he was serious. The doctor who stood positively beaming looked from Carla to tony and after a few moments the smile slowly disintegrated until it was completely wiped from his face. 'Ill give you a moment' he said before quickly darting out of the cubical as it to get away from a stampead.

Carla remained her eyes solidly fixed on the spot the doctor had been stood. Tony however moved closer to her. putting his arm n her shoulders he demanded her attention and she looked up to face him. He was,to her surprise, smiling. A grin from ear to ear. 'this is amazing' he said as if telling Carla it was good news. She nodded slowly. 'were going to be parents' he said 'a family'. The words rung through carlas ears. Her hyisical body managed to Sumer a nod and small smile but ther mind was thinking soely Of Liam. What could she say to him she thought knowing what he would ask. Was it his?

They remained at the hospital for just over 20 miniutes. It was time enough for the doctor to return and book Carla in for a scan. The hospital called them a cab and before long they where getting in. It was just gone 7 and Carla would just be in time to open up the factory. To her sup prise Tony instructed the cab driver to return to carlas apartment giving her a dress in full.  
>'ive got work tony' she said<br>'no way you go home and rest. I'll stand in again today then we can see tomorrow.' although she was tired Carla didn't see any reason why she shouldn't go to work.  
>'Tony I'm fine' she insisted ' I can go to work'<br>'carla you have 7 stitches in your head! You need t go home and rest it's not just you now' this comment made Carla squirm she didn't want to think about her current predicament. She didn't respond instead just allowed the taxi to take her back to the apartment and Tony walk her inside. Once she was in the apartment Tony said his food buys and assured her he would come back to visit her during the day. This made her feel somewhat like a child who had been grounded. Instead of arguing she tured to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of wine luring a large glass before going to take her first gulp. The rim hadn't reattached her lips before the putrid smell made her want to gag. Realising the action she put the glass on the side and walked to the bedroom to attempt to get some sleep and block her problems out for as long as time would let her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Liam sat on the edge of his seat eagerly awaiting carla to enter the factory. Hearing the front door he frantically sprang fro his chair to see her but to his disappointment and terror he watched as Tony slid his way sly throughout he workers across the office floor to the factory.  
>'hey a Liam, how you this morning' Tony asked cheerily sliding open the door and placing his bag down on carlas desk.<br>I'm fine' spluttered Liam confused  
>'good good' nodded Tony rooting around in his bag through the numerous papers and files. Liam stood directly behind him annoys Tony hadn't yet addressed the obvious situation at hand. After waiting a mer few seconds for tony to bring it u aim decided he could not wait.<br>'where's Carla' he asked  
>'oh she still doesn't feel great. Told her to stay at home' Tony lied<br>'oh so thereon change' Liam asked desperately trying to cling at a link to the scene with the ambulance the previous evening, it was obvious tony was dodging the subject due to the fact to knew little about Liam appearance last night at the apartment.  
>'no not really'<br>'oh I heard there was a major accident around carlas block last night I was worried she might be involved I tried calling.' Liam gabled uncontrollably.  
>'not that I know about' lied Tony effortlessly.<br>'oh' Liam nodded, he was sure Tony was not going to reveal anything so liams only real hope was to deal with Carla directly if he could ever escape Tony haunting watchful eyes long enough to do so.

It was gone 1 when Liam finally managed to smear off. Tony had been watching him like a hawk. Every time he suggested that he go and deal with business outside the factory Tony would have come up with another job for Liam to deal with. He had spent over an our insisting that he had to visit a retailer about a large order. Nowhere was free however he jumped into the car and sped to carlas apartment making sure he didn't waste any time. Someone let him in the door the to block so jumping the stair two at a time he rapped his fist speedily on the door to carlas apartment. the rapping awoke Carla from her dreamless sleep with a start. She slowly pulled in her dressing gown and stumbled half asleep to the door opening it to reveal Liam who frantically barged himself inside breathless and frightful. Closing the door before spinning to greet him Carla felt his body verwhelp her as he lept for a hug grasping her for safety.  
>'thank god your okay!' he said not letting go<br>'what do you mean' she gasped trying the breath normally.  
>'when I saw the ambulance'<br>'what!' Carla gasped at the sudden revelation  
>'I came to see you last night and watched them wheel you into the back.' he paused letting go of her s he couldnt talk properly. 'what happened' he in sited<br>'nothing' she said coldly  
>'Carla!' he moaned 'I saw the ambulance I called but you didn't hear me' then Carla remembered the voice. Asking Tony who it was but he assured her he had heard nothing<br>'god' she whispered  
>'what?'<br>'you should go!' she insisted almost pushing him out of the apartment.  
>'why?' he asked<br>'I'm sorry' she whispered and he thought he could see a tear welling up in her eye before the door slammed shut and she disappeared.

Liam spent the next 5 minutes knocking on her door. When he finally gave up the skin covering the back of his hands was bright red. He walked slowly out of the block looking for his phone. And dialled carlas number as a last resort. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony returned home it was almost 5. Liam had been groggy and disorientated since returning from his outing at lunch time so hadn't been much in the form of company. They had sent the girls home and deciding there was no urgent work to be done knocked off themselves. Setting his bag down onto the leather sofa Carla appeared from the bedroom.  
>'hey' he smiled. To which she responded positively smiling back.<br>'how's your day?' she asked walking to him. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her in closer.  
>'it was alright apart from having to tolerate Liams misery for the day'<br>'oh what's wrong with him' she asked knowing full well she knew more than Tony.  
>'god knows but he's walking round wi a face like a slapped arse' lauged Tony. Carla submitted a fake half laugh. 'anyway enough about me. How's your day' she nodded thinking<br>'alright'  
>'your bored' he said smiling<br>'no I just...' she trailed off trying to think of a getaway  
>'your climbing the Walls with nothing to do' he Began laughing swaying her in his Arms. 'you miss work!'<br>'okay I'm bored out of my mind!' she admitted  
>'alright then let's go out' he suggested letting her go and striding to the bedroom<br>'huh?' she questioned surprised  
>'yer, why not but just a drink at the rovers nothing to tasking' he warned<br>'alright' she nodded  
>'ill just get change we can pick up a takeout on the way hime' he called from the bedroom.<p>

'Michelle!' called Steve up the pub stairs 'michelle' there was no immediately response so he tried calling louder 'Michelle!'  
>'I could just go up?' Liam suggested standing by steves side. Steve however held up his hand translating to him that. He had the situation in hand. 'michelle!' he screamed. This time the noise of a slamming door could be heard and Michelle appeared at the top of the stairs.<br>'what!' she shouted back angrily  
>'no need to shout!' Steve told her defensively to which she answered with a threatening glare. 'your brother wants you' he pointed to Liam before quickly scarpering back to. The front of the bar. Michelle glared after him before redirecting her attention to Liam.<br>'hi' she grunted moodily  
>'hey' he said smiling in attempt to lighten the mood.<br>'what's up'  
>'I just wanted a quick chat?' he asked gesturing to the front room. She nodded before walking down the stairs and leading into the room. Closing the door behind them they sat at the round breakfast table.<br>'so?' she asked 'I'm guessing there was something of a conversation in mind?'  
>'oh, yer' nodded Liam wondering how he could bring up the topic without seeming suspicious.<br>'spit it out!' she moaned  
>'this trip with carla' he Baganda<br>'ahhhh' nodded Michelle  
>'what?' he asked<br>'I knew you'd be wanting details.  
>'well it just Tony sort of sprang it on me'<br>'well it's not like your busy I'm sure you can let Carla off she did take over for the whole cliff top, wedding and holiday trips that you took!' michell told him  
>'yer I know' nodded Liam 'wait how do you know were not busy?' he asked defensively<br>'Tony told me' she replied calmly  
>'oh.' he nodded 'well it's not that. I just wanted to know what the actuall plans where exactly'<br>'ah. Well were going to Paris for the weekend. Then Tonys getting out to collect Carla on Monday and there going to venice until Friday then I think he's taking her to rome until the next monday' Michelle said  
>'right he never mentioned rome'<br>'well Maybe his plans have changed' she suggested ' but that's all I know, If you want more detail you'll have to ask him yourself.'  
>'well it's taking the piss a bit I mean this isn't even the honeymoon o joke he'll be getting her off on a world tour for a month or two.!'<br>'Liam she didn't moan once whilst you where away!' Michelle argued 'actual that's a lie she moaned continuously but that's Carla still she got on with it!'  
>'still you could have told me 'chell instead of letting me look like a fool in front of Tony!'<br>'oh get over yourself Liam! Now are we don't cause I've got to get back to work!' Liam grunted angrily. Michelle rose from her chair and had almost reached the door when Liam asked  
>'you haven't spoken to Carla or tony today have you?' Liam asked.<br>'no' replied michele turning and pausing where she was 'why?'  
>'just i heard there had been an accident at her apparent block ambulance was there of something?' he said trying to sound nonchalant.<br>'really do you think it was to do with Tony and Carla.?' she asked  
>'well Tony didnt say anything today but Carla wasn't in again and he wouldn't really say why?' Liam said trailing off in suggestion.<br>'oh I'm sure there fine' Michelle shrugged 'weed have heard about it if not I'm sure!'. She continued out of the room and Liam followed his sister to the front house of the pub.

Liam took his position on a bar stool and Michelle got him a large beer.  
>'hey' came a voice from behind him. Liam didn't look round but he felt a hand on his shoulder and Maria got onto the stool beside him. Liam just nodded in achnolagement .<br>'hi' he grunted  
>'what's up?' she asked removing her jacket.<br>'nothing' he said not lifting from his position arms crossed leaning on the bar.  
>'oh right' she said<br>'ignore him Maria he's just grumpy because Tonys taking Carla away!' Michelle told her gaining them.  
>'oh' nodded Maria.<br>'he's just jealous'  
>'of tony!' he exclaimed laughing 'I am not jealous I'm just annoyed I'm the last to know everything' he insisted<br>'untrue Carla doesn't know' Michelle reminded him 'so don't ruin the surprise. Liam nodded grunting  
>'ah so when and where is he taking her' asked Maria.<br>'ah well first me and her are jetting of to paris' began Michelle before breaking off realising that Carla and Tony had just entered the pub they emerged from the crowd of people around the door.  
>'right so Paris then what?' asked Maria not seeing Carla or Tony. Michelle didn't respond but subtly shook her head towards them trying to warn Maria. 'what?' she asked<br>'don't stop your conversation on our account hun' Carla said taking a bar stool next to Maria and Tony standing behind them. 'whose off to Paris.' Tony glared at Michelle who was now holding her head in her hands. 'hello who's going to Paris?' insisted Carla  
>'us!' shouted Steve who had just enter the pub through the back and was now standing behind Michelle<br>'huh?' she asked spinning round. Steve was holding two tickets and a piece of paper.  
>'I just won two tickets to Paris!' he told them<br>'ah congrats' said Carla  
>'what on?' Michelle asked snatching them from him.<br>'some magazine thing. I entered on a shif in the cabbies. I was bored' he admitted as if like a child  
>'when you off?' Carla asked<br>'next week!' exclaimed Michelle reading the tickets.  
>'as long as dedrie will take amy we are off baby!' Steve smiled shooting his arm out into the air. 'I think this calls for champagne!' he said and left to grab a bottle. Michelle still holding the tickets was drawn into a conversation with Maria and Carla examining them.<br>'you alright Liam?' asked Tony watching him lent miserably on the bar. Carla looked up seeing him  
>'fine thanks' Liam told him not moving to acnolage him.<br>'oh leave him Tony he in a bad mood' said Maria before returning to Michelle Carla stayed staring at Liam as if lost in a trance.  
>'you alright?' Tony asked her stroking her head ' we can go if it's too much?'<br>'no I'm fine' she in sited smiling thanking him for his concern. Overhearing this Liam looked up and michelle exchanged a worked glance with him.  
>'Liam said something about an ambulance at you block last night' Michelle began 'that wasn't anything to do with you two?' she asked. Carla and Tony exchanged glances. 'it wasn't?' Michelle persuaded them for an answer. From there silence it was obvious that it was. 'what happened?' asked michelle. The attention of Liam Michelle and Maria was now solely directed to Carla and Tony.<br>'it was nothing really Carla insisted 'I had a fall and hit my head. Tony called an ambulance and they took me to hospital to check me over. I'm fine'  
>'apart from the 7 stitches in the back of your head' Tony reminded her. The veils gasped<br>'got carla' said Michelle rubbing her arm comfortingly. 'i can't believe you didn't tell anyone!'  
>'I didn't want to make a fuss' she insisted<br>'did it hurt?'  
>'no it was fine really' Tony lent to kiss Carla on her head from his position standing behind her. Liam who had been sitting silently felt angry and hurt that he hadn't know what was happening and still didn't have the opportunity to confront Carla about it personally.<p>

Steve returned with a tray holding two bottles of bubbly and 6 glasses. Pouring them all he handed them out.  
>'cheers' he said Liam had nod risen from his position after several pokes from Maria. He acnolaged his glass and picked it up joining the celebration. They where all emerged in taking there glasses. When Tony said purposely a little to loudly<br>'Carla!' is voice was soft and subtle but loud enough for Michelle and an already staring Liam to take notice. Carla look to Tony who shifted his eyes towards the glass in her hand. She immediately realised that he was referring to the alcohol. She forced a smile to her face as a silent thank you before subtly placing the glass back onto the bar. Again he kissed her head. To some it was like a condescending reward for her acceptance of his instructions. To him it was a sign of affection, showing Carla he cared and was with her. Meanwhile Michelle and Liam looked on confused at her sister in laws sudden deterrence from the alcohol she loved so much michelle exchange a worried glance with Liam. Silently asking him if he knew anything. Liam shrugged keen to know more.  
>'I thought they said you where fine?' Michelle asked Carla<br>'huh?' she responded. Michelle nodded at the glass  
>'did they put you on tablets?' she suggested. The conversation Maria and steve had been enduring came to an end and the group silent attention was focused solely on Carla. One thing Carla was never short of was word, comebacks, insults they all came to her naturally and effortlessly but in this situation she found herself stuttering desperately grasping for a glint of an excuse. She knew it was liams presence in the group she wasn't ready for her secrets to be reveal especially not to him. Not in front of Tony and the others.<br>'Carla?' Michelle continued now with a heightened tone of concern to her voice. Feeling Carla tense before him Tony spoke up.  
>'Hun we should just tell them, it's not like know one will find out' Tony smiled to Carla. She winced at his words clenching her fists and her eyes shut wishing she could be anywhere else in any other situation. Tony took her silence and the four eager and awaiting facing before him to continue. 'we'll' he began 'carla and me,' he paused the tension in the group rising 'were expecting a baby' he smiled. Placing his hands on either side of Carla shoulders. The reactions of the spectators where attention drawing. Michelle clutched her hands to her face in unbelief of the situation. Steve smiled patting a jumping Michelle on the back. Maria held her mouth open and look round the group in as much astonishment as the others. Liam sat silently staring at her and shaking his head. He was angry, he was distraught.<p>

Carla couldn't look up not even to acknowledge the congratulation that drowned her and Tony.  
>'this is amazing' Michelle giggled<br>'congratulations it's wonderful' agreed Steve Maria nodding. Suddenly the atmosphere became to much for Carla and without warning she Rose for the stool she at which she was positioned and darted quickly off to the bathrooms and out of sight. The group watched her leave silents before returning the gazes to Tony.  
>'is she alright?' asked Maria. Liams gaze was still securely fixed on the direction Carla had left.<br>'i think she's just a bit overwhelmed' Tony told them 'we only found out this morning, and the whole Paul situation probably doesn't help.' they all nodded.  
>'maybe I should go check on her' began Michelle but before she could follow her words through with actions Liam had risen from his stool and disappeared in carlas departing direction. Tony looked on and deciding to follow he was stopped by Michelle.<br>'I'd give a minute tony' she suggested 'since Paul died he's been you know protective.' Tony reluctantly returned to is seat staring at the passage to the garden and toilets. Using all his energy to stay calm in his current environment he slowly sipped at his glass silently counting the minutes in his head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Searching the back of the pub Liam found the bathrooms empty eventually bringing him the the small garden of the pub containing the Small smoking area consisting of bench seats and a conventional put up roof for the rainy day. Luckily today they didn't have to rely on the unsteady looking sheets of plastic to keep dry as it was a relatively nice day. Liam turned the corner as he left the pub scanning the garden. It was bare of people apart from one. Carla was sitting on the bench at the far end of the smoking area. She jumped up at his presence desperately looking for a way to get round him and back to the pub. She didn't want to have this conversation now and defiantly not here but she didn't feel like she wasn't going to have much of an option.

As she made one final attempt to side step Liam he stretched out a long arm and yapping her wrist pulled her to the side until she was parallel to him/her face below his. On her flats loam seemed to tower over her. It seemed to be one of the reasons she constantly strode around in her heels, not necessarily for height but to show the world not to look down on her, she was no child, nothing less than they where. But here without her heels or lipstick she looked natural and pure. She looked scared and fragile.  
>'we need to talk' he told her his voice was soft and calm but the anger hiding behind was clear. She didn't look up to him just stared to the right at one of the smoking areas benches. A patch had been worn down. The red paint was now more a brown colour with sharp dents taken out of the wood.<br>'no we dont' she replied her voice quiet and shaky  
>'Carla this isn't just going to go away!' he said his tone rising to almost a shout forcing her to look at him.<br>'I know that Liam' she shouted back. He voice contained her aggressive confident tone and Liam fell back to his softened tone.  
>'then let's talk' he insisted<br>'it's not that easy!' she argued returning to stare at the rotting patch of wood.  
>'why not' he questioned putting a hand to her chin and pulling it to face him 'I love you we cam be together, me you and our baby'<br>'doesn't this all sound a bit familiar' Carla interjected  
>'no' Liam in sited angrily knowing exactly what Carla was referring to.<br>'oh come on Liam she laughed sarcastically the way she did. 'you knocked up Maria so you marked her so you could be a family.'  
>'I didint love Maria I love you' he in sited<br>'well that's not what you said then'  
>'I was confused'<br>'no Liam that's how you felt, then and Maby now you feel differently' she was cut of but Liam  
>'there's no Maby about it' he insisted<br>'anyhow what about tomorrow when this all becomes real, when the baby's orn' she trailed off 'if it's born' she muttered correcting herself. Liam felt like a knife had been slid in between his ribs.  
>'what! He shouted 'you can't get rid of it'<br>'why not' she shouted back  
>'because it's not just yours'<br>'it might not be yours at all! Or have you forgotten about Tony' she said sarcastically. the knife in liams chest was turning and tightening and Carla held the handle. After a moments recovery Liam continued  
>'well from Tonys reaction I think you'll have a task convincing him.' Carla and Liam fell silent they had both reattached an end to there insults and attacks they knew they had reattached an agreed point<br>'I wouldn't care' Liam said suddenly  
>'what?' she asked softly. He picked up her arms and held them to his chest<br>'if it was Tonys I'd still love it because it's part of you'  
>'Liam!' Carla moaned<br>'it's true believe me'  
>'oh liam' she released one hand brushing it against his cheek 'I do, I want to but..' she trailed off<br>'I know I hurt you but I want you'  
>'Liam you wanted Maria and look how that turned out. And however similar the situation, I'm not Maria you should know better than anybody'<br>'I do' he nodded 'I'll end it'  
>'what?' she asked sup prised<br>'now I'll go in there and tell Maria it's over, I'll prove to you I'm serious about us. I'll say I want a divorce'  
>'Liam' Carla began<br>'I'm serious' he assured her  
>'it's easy to say but' she stopped half way. Through her sentence at the sound of footsteps coming from inside the pub. Carla grabbed her Other hand back that Liam had still been holding and crossed them across her stomach.<br>'are you two out here' came Michelle's voice. Neither of them replied  
>'fine tell michelle' Carla said. Liam looked at her without saying a word and turned back to the door.<p>

Michelle appeared and sighed at the sight of them standing in the small garden of the pub.  
>'finally, what are you two doing out here your meant to be celebrating' she said standing in the doorway<br>'sorry' began Liam 'the thing is me and Carla we've been...' Liam stopped his sentence when Carla placed her hand n his arm. He turned to see her  
>'he was pestering me about work' Carla finished 'as I haven't been in for a few day's<br>'for god sake Liam Michelle moaned looking at him dissatisfactory 'can't you look after things for two days!'  
>'you would have though so' laughed Carla 'sorry chell well be in in a min'<br>'okay but any longer and I'm coming back to get you two personally' she warned before disappearing inside.

Liam whipped round to face Carla.  
>'why did you do that?' he insisted in a hushed voice 'I would have told her'<br>'I know' admitted Carla nodding before either of them could continue Michelle appeared at the door again  
>'actual' she began drawing Liam to spin back round 'no more miss nice guy were supposed to be celebrating ow get in here' she said striding over and grabbing carlas arm dragging her inside as Liam followed solemnly dragging his feet.<p>

'finally retrieved them' said Michelle as the entered the pub. She returned to her space behind the bar and Carla and Liam returned to there seats. Tony could help him self by revel in the misery on liams face. The tension proved evidence fore the aftermath of an argument. Carla looked a Liam briefly feeling his fiery gaze blaze her skin. She turned away again before Liam piped up. Tony seemed to be emerged in a conversation with Steve and Michelle was busy serving so Carla was clear to listen in.  
>'Maria I need to talk to you' began Liam<br>'you alright Hun?' she asked sipping her drink  
>'no not really' he sighed staring at Carla. Maria followed his gaze confused<br>'what's up' she insisted assuming Carla had said something. Listening Carla panicked. She knew what Liam was threatening to do and however much she wanted it or it pained her to stop she had to.  
>'tony' she said speaking loudly so Liam paused his conversation and Tony was drawn away from his with Steve.<br>'mm' he said still looking at Steve  
>'I don't feel great I'm going to go' she said. Tony looked at her<br>'oh Hun you look pale' he said putting a hand to her forehead  
>'I'm fine just want to go'<br>'he's right you do' agreed Steve. Carla unsteadily go tot her feet Tony luckily wasn't far behind.  
>'what's up?' Michelle asked returning to the group<br>'Carla and Tony are making a move she doesn't feel great' Steve told her  
>'oh carla' cued Michelle<br>Carla took a step forward she could feel her head start to spin and the unwelcome black sheet attempt to fall across her vision. She stumbled sideways looking to normal linters rather like a drunk. Liam jumped to his feet defensively but Tony was already behind her. Holding out his arm he caught Carla before she could stumble to the floor. She didn't pass out but was slightly disorientated  
>'carla' Michelle gasped clasping her hands to her mouth<br>'bring her out the back' Steve suggested to Tony  
>'no I'm fine' Carla tried to insist struggling to get back to her feet. ignoring her Tony put his arm around her waist and putting Carla over his shoulder helped her into Michelle and steves sitting room. Tense and shocked Liam began to follow.<br>'maybe we should give them some space' Maria told him but Liam didn't respond instead he ran to the back of the pub where Tony was sitting with Carla on the sofa stroking her hair behind her ear like he did. He felt angry that he couldn't do that for her and as she looked up the where he stood Carla could tell what Liam was thinking. How he felt. She felt it too. Michelle returned with a glass of waited and handed it to Carla she thanked her and sipped it slowly. Steve manned the bar as Michelle stayed out back.  
>'I'm fine now' Carla insisted she hated the feeling of being helpless or needing them to help her. 'we should go' she said to Tony<br>He nodded  
>'let me help you though' he insisted and she unwillingly agreed knowing it was her only option.<br>'thanks cheel' she smiled  
>'no worrys' Michelle said shaking her head still slightly shocked by the whole situation<br>'I'll see you tomorrow' she said to Liam as she passed him on there way out of the room.  
>'I doubt it' interrupted Tony. Carla didn't say anything but was visible angered by his commands. Tony was controlling and it destroyed Liam to watch him manipulate Carla. He often though about how he had tried to warn her of him when they started dating, he even stalked his ex wife. He knew he was right but then again she had tried to warn him off Maria and look how that had ended. Guess they where more similar then they had hoped that he did see her tomorrow and didn't have to spend the whole day with Tony again.<p>

Liam unlocked the door to the small terraced house he shared with Maria. Storming inside she silently closed it behind her and followed him in. He had been in a foul mood all evening although it seemed to have got suddenly worse when he came back from conversing with Carla. Maria therefore jumped to the conclusion that the bitch must have done her best at winding her up once again. Liam fell onto the sofa whilst Maria glided to the cut hen and flicked on the kettle collecting two mugs from the cubord  
>'cuppa or beer?' she called into the living room<br>'whatever' he called back. Maria closed the door and made two cups of tea. She caries them to the sofa placing liams on the coffee table and sitting beside him with her own. He had flicked on the telly and was aimlessly surfing through channel after channel of adverts and re runs. Settling into her seat Maria blew on her coffee staring at the screen she said.  
>'so it's sup prising about Carla and tony'<br>'yu' Liam grunted  
>'it's just I couldn't really see our Carla as the most maternal type' she said imertating Carla voice on the 'our'.<br>'suppose' he grumbled trying not to be drawn in by marias snipes  
>'she doesn't exactly live the child friendly lifestyle either' she continued sitting at her mug. Liam clenched his teeth confident he wouldn't respond.<br>'I mean I don't think IV ever even seen her with a kid' she smirked. As hard as he tried what Liam said next couldn't be helped. It slipped out of his mouth like word vomit.  
>'she might not act the most sensitive but when micelles Dean died she was like a rock to Ryan. When we where all falling apart she kept it together for the sake of a little boy who lost his dad.' his tone was snappy and harsh. Maria was silenced by the sudden outburst drawing back into her seat.<br>'right' she finally said 'well perhaps shell make mother of the year' she said sarcastically 'but let's see how she deals with the baby weight first' she sniped before getting up and clearly upset and angered by liams outburst stormed upstairs to bed. Liam sat for the next hour flicking through channels. He felt ashamed but the argument with Maria didn't even bother him. All he could focus on was Carla. 


	7. Chapter 7

Liam sat in the office eagerly waiting for Carla to arrive. He knew that if she didn't Tony would and that would be a punishment in itself to have to spend another day with him. Leaning on his desk with his chin in his hands he silently sat awaiting.  
>'have you seen mrs connor?' asked fiz quietly. The grips could see Liam through the office blind from there machines<br>'no,' Helen whispered back 'but he's definitely waiting for something'  
>'I saw her in the pub last night' interjected Kelly in a louder more flamboyant tone.<br>'really?' asked sean 'I dint'  
>'you went there Kelly said<br>'oh' seam mused  
>'anyway she looked totally pissed she nearly fell over if mr Gordon hadn't caught her..' Kelly trailed off holding up her hands in a 'you get the picture' kind of way<br>'really' Sean gasped  
>'I was in there two' interrupted Sally 'they where celebrating something'<br>'well week find out soon enough' fiz added pointing to the door. The machinists turned round to witness Carla entering the building. She was followed by Tony. They seemed to be having a small domestic but in hushed voices they went in total earshot. As they got closer the girls whipped back to continue working.  
>'Tony I'm fine' Carla insisted<br>'I know I just though Id walk you to work' he smiled  
>'well you don't need to escort me in' she argued<br>'morning mrs Connor Sean cued as they walked passed directed for the office  
>'nice to have you back' Helen added. She stopped to see the girls, and seams smiling faces which wS rare seeing as they didn't like her much.<br>'morning' she replied 'good to be back' she said. This remark seemed slightly more directed to Tony than the girls and didn't he know it.

Carla turned back to the direction of the office and continued followed by Tony. Liam had jumped up from his seat and quickly began to rummage around through various cabinets looking for un precise folders and papers he had not real need or intent on finding.  
>'Tony I'm not an invalid' carlas loud voice traveled through the open office door as she store through before placing her bag on her desk. She span her straight dark glossy brown hair flicking as she did so. she lent back on the large desk her hands spread out behind her. Tony who had followed her in stood parallel in front of her. Liam held back keen to stay in the shadows he continued to rummage for his mystery files. 'now is that all?'she asked Tony sarcastically folding one stretched out leg over the other. Tony nodded sighing<br>'yes I'm off. I've got meetings all morning so don't forget the hospital appointment.' Tony raised his voice to be certain that Liam would hear what he had to say. 'I'll meet you at the hospital at 1 for the scan'  
>'yes Tony I know' Carla sighed putting her hand to her forehead fully aware of liams presence. At that moment he walked round the desks and place a couple of collected files on carlas desk.<br>'morning' Tony smiled  
>'morning' replied Liam in a far less enthusiastic tone.<br>'now Liam make sure she leaves here at 12.30 cause I know what's she's like, hasn't been at work for two days shell be so wrapped up wheel forget all about it' laughed Tony  
>'sure, will you be back for the Towson meeting at 2?' Liam asked calmly directing his body to Carla<br>'um yer should be' she nodded awkwardly  
>'ah no you probably wont Tony interjected<br>'why?' Carla questioned  
>'cause I booked us lunch at Ruins it was supposed to be a surprise'<br>'can't we postpone this is a big meeting' carla told him  
>'no can dos I'm afraid, I'm sure Liam can manage can't you mate' Tony said looking to Liam for support<br>'sure' Liam nodded shuffling his feet 'it's fine need to get used to flying solo wedding coming up an all' nodded Liam now looking directly at Carla. She could feel his pupils perching through her skin fortunately Tony broke the tension  
>'perfect, see' her smiled kissing Carla 'see you later hun' he finished before disappearing out of the office 'by Liam' he called smirking to himself.<p>

Liam and Carla stood in silence for a few moments, each was trying to think of a conversation starter.  
>'sorry about that' carla finally said<br>'what' shrugged liam refusing to look her straight in the eye. They both knew she was talking about the scan. Carla want however intending on giving Liam the satisfaction of admitting it.  
>'the meeting I didn't know he'd booked lunch' she continued.<br>'oh' liam was shocked by her response. It felt cold an harsh. A knock at the office door made each of them jump to attention breaking the tension.  
>'come in' called Carla coughing. The door slid open and Kelly stepped inside 'yes kelly?' she asked in her usual forceful manner<br>'sorry to bother you mr, mrs Connor but there doesn't seem to be any of the new line silk material around' Carla sighed turning to Liam  
>'have you done the stock check?' she asked<br>'shit' he said squinting his eyes and rubbing them with his fingers 'no I forgot'  
>'liam' she moaned 'thanks Kelly I'll sort it' she said angrily turning back to Kelly<br>'alright thanks' Kelly uttered speedily leaving the Tense office  
>'sorry I was preoccupied<br>'2 days I was away Liam it's not like were rushed off out feet' she argued  
>'well Maybe if I didn't have you control maniac husband to make everything easier' he shouted sarcastically 'I might have actually got some work done'<br>'you can't blame Tony for your bloody incompetence' she shouted striding around the office collecting papers to complete the stock checks herself

'it didn't take long did it' Kelly said raising her eyebrows  
>'they can't be rowing about the stock checks' Sean asked unbelievingly<br>'they are Carla was mad' Kelly confirmed  
>'well there important' Sally added<br>'but still it looks pretty heated' fiz said

'oh because it's not like I've had anything else on my mind' shouted Liam  
>'what what was so bloody important that you could ant finished some simple tasks' she screamed<br>'you!' she shouted back. Carla was silenced she stood back staring at Liam. Liam sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand. Still in a fule of range Carla stormed out of the office  
>'carla' he called after her softly. But she didn't respond. The door slid closed leaving Liam alone in the office.<p>

The machinists glared down at there work as Carla stormed past. When she was confidently out of ear shot they all leaned in  
>'that cannot be about stock checks' Sean said<br>'maybe it's about her being off?' fiz thought  
>'no Tony said she was I'll liams not that mean' Helen contributed<br>'your right something else must be going on' Kelly gossiped. Hearing carlas heals returning on the metal floor the machinists returned silently to there work.

Watching Carla stom through the work floor her returned to his desk. After Pausing momentarily he collecting a a dress book from a drawer in his desk. Flicking though he stopped finding his desired number. He checked to see Carla wasn't around before plugging it in to the dial pad and calling.

'alright thanks a lot I owe you one' Liam smirked before placing the phone back on the hook. Carla had just returned to the room in time to hear the end of liams phone conversation. If she wasn't so angry at him she may have asked who he'd been talking to. But in the current climate she wasn't feeling so sociable. She retuned to her desk silently continuing with her work on her computer as Liam continued with his own keeping to s own side of the office. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sat at the social club with 4 of his closest work associates. They where laughing over One of the men's jokes when the air was filed with light riniging of Tonys mobile. It vibrated violently in his pocket. Excusing himself he picked it out of his pockets and checked it caller I'd. It was a unknown number.  
>'Tony gordan' he said answering to call. There was a pause as Tony listened to what the woman calling had to say. 'it's defiantly an option' he said breaking off for the woman to continue. 'is there any other time' he began... 'you leave this afternoon'... 'okay in that case 12.30 isn't a problem... I can meet you at the rixley then' he smiled to himself. 'goodbye' he finished exiting to call. Tony was washed with the delightful feeling of perhaps embarking on a extremely lucrative new business deal and having to inform Carla of his inappropriately timed appointment.<p>

Carla mobile rang exactly 46 miniutes after liams call. It read as 11.36 in his desktop computer. he sat silently listening to her conversation pretending to stare at his computer screen  
>'alright' he heard her say 'no Tony it's fine... Alright I'll speak to you later' she pressed the phone back on the hook before returning to her computer screen checking the time herself. Liam smiled to himself proud at his accomplishment.<p>

Liam grabbed his jacket at almost 20 to 1. He walked onto the work floor and stopped in front of the machinists.  
>'Helen can I have a word' he asked<br>'of course mr Connor she nodded getting up and joining him. Lowering his voice slightly to gather some privacy he asked  
>'Helen I have to pop out for a few hours' Helen nodded. 'everyones out for lunch at 1 but incase I'm not back by 2 your in charge'<br>'okay' mr Connor  
>'thank you helen' he smiled tapping her on the shoulder<br>'alright ladies' Liam began turning to face the machinists and raising his voice to project to everyone 'and sean' he continued  
>'thank you' Sean smiled<br>'I've got to pop out for a while so Helen is momentarily in charge' the machinists nodded 'thank you and I'll see you later' he smiled before shaking Helens shoulders again and striding out of the factory unlocking his car and jumping inside speeding off down the road. In his rushed exit he didn't see Maria walking towards him. She had witnessed him leave the factory and called over but he hadn't heard instead he disappeared levying her wondering where he was going.

Liam swerved sharply pulling into the first available space in the car park. Checking his watch it was almost 1 he jumped from the car locking it as he ran across the road and into the massive White building. He followed the several signs to his desired destinations. He hated these places the amount of different directions confused him. He sped along another corridor which looked exactly like the other 15 he had already overcome. Finally he reattached the sign saying maternity ward. He was slightly out of breath after gravely what seamed like the length and breath or the royal alanya hospital. He marched up to the small reception. The woman sitting before him was around 30 with curly blond hair and silver rimmed glasses. She looked to Him and smiled.  
>'how can I help you sir' she asked<br>'I'm looking for someone who has an appointment' he informed her gasping for air  
>'do you have a name sir?'<br>'yer Carla connor' he told her. The woman clicked away at her computer screen for a few seconds before finding the necessary information.  
>'ah yes her appointment has been delayed slightly due to the doctors schedule so if you follow this corridor to the right' the woman pointed out the way to a room at the end of a passage 'she should be in the waiting room'<br>'thank you' Liam smiled finally recovered from his hike around the building. He took of down to corridor entering to waiting room.

It didn't take Liam long to spot Carla. She was sitting in her blue jeans and black stiletto boots. Her legs where crossed and she held a magazine flicking through the pages. Liam causally sauntered over and took the seat next to her. Leaning to look at the paper slightly he noted the article in front of her. It was weighed on Victoria beckham claiming that her pregnancy bump was 'to small' for her term.  
>'if posh can pull it off you've got nothing to worry about' he commented drawing carlas attention for the first time. She looked up and gasped at liams smiling face still focused on the magazine in front of her. 'I mean I know she's rich and famous but your way hotter than her' he continued. She knew he was trying to wind her up acting as if his presence wasnt odd or unexpected<br>'what the he'll are you doing here?' she asked. Liam looked up and smiled  
>'well when I heard Tony couldn't make it I thought I'd come along'<br>'how do you know Tony couldn't come?' she demanded  
>'um intuition' he shrugged. Before she could ask any more questions the screen calling patients flashed and beeped 'your up' he nodded towards the screen which currently flashed her name and room number. Carla looked up and shivered closing the magazine. She paused in her seat squeezing her eyes closed. Suddenly Liam Rose from his seat and picked her hand up from where it rested on her lap<br>'come on' he smiled comfortingly. She allowed herself to be pulled up and leaving the magazine on the chair they made there way out of the waiting area and to the treatment room.

Tony sat across the table from leena. She was a tall blond woman of roughly 35 he say. She was the reason he had, has to tell Carla he couldn't make it to the scan. As he listened to her talk he grew more suspicious of the genuine garantee of work she offered him. After an hour of conversation Tony finally ended the meal. His mood had been soured but her unsuccessful attempts to refer to business through the meal. Tony somehow doubted she knew anything valuable at all. Checking his watch he jumped in his car and sped towards the hospital hopig he could catch Carla before her appointment was complete

Carla and liam re appeared from the room over 20 minutes later. Carla was still squirming at the residue of Gell left on her flat stomach. They walked together to the exit of the hospital.  
>'that doctor couldn't have flirted with you more' Liam laughed<br>'don't be so stupid' refused Carla  
>'I'm telling you he was all over you'<br>'I'm pretty sure he was gay' Carla laughed  
>'no way!'<br>'definitely didn't you see his shoes'  
>'no he was straight I know a gay man when i see one'<br>'god your gay dar is a faulty as your sisters' she laughed  
>'whatever' he said defensively. From across the car park Tony watched as Liam and Carla emerged from the White building and walked together down the set of stone steps. Liam held the scan picture in his right hand and was successfully teasing Carla. He lent in pointing out parts of the image and draping an arm over her shoulder to squeeze her to him making her laugh. Tony sat tentatively trying to control his anger. He guessed that lunch had been a set up. His blood boiled in rage as he witnessed Carla and Liam pause at the bottom of the stairs.<br>'now where do you want to go for lunch?' Liam asked  
>'what?' questioned Carla<br>'I'm taking you out' he said as if it was obvious  
>'and the factory?' she trailed off<br>'ah Helen has taken the reins so we are...' before he could finish they where distracted by the sound of someone calling for Carla.

Before he could stop himself Tony jumped from his car and paced through the car park. 'calra' he called waving. Sup prised she looked up from Liam to see her fiancee crossing the road. She exchanged a worried glance with Liam before feeling an arm around her waist and she was pulled in to a kiss. 'I though I'd might make it' Tony sighed. Carla guilty ran her fingers through her hair as she posed a face smile.  
>'never mind' she said forgivingly<br>'I see you managed to replace me' Tony gestured towards Liam achnolaging him for the first time.  
>'oh yer we'll ' liam stuttered<br>'when He heard you couldn't make it Liam offered to tag along' Carla interjected in her usual fast thinking motions saving liam.  
>'I see' Tony nodded noticeably annoyed by the situation.'well let's see the picture then' he continued the smile returning to his face. There was a pause whilst Liam absentmindedly hel the picture awkwardly behind his back.<br>'liam' Carla grunted nudging him  
>'oh sorry' he said registering the instruction and handing the image over t Tony.<br>'ah Carla it looks just like you'  
>'it looks like a black splodge!' she said defensively<br>'exactly the resemblance in uncanny!' he laughed  
>'oi!' Carla elbowed him in the ribs laughing. Liam couldn't tell if she was facing it or if it was natural. He hoped it was fake but it was impossible to be sure with Carla. He had learnt several years back never to play poker with her. She had wiped the table with every other player resulting as the only person to emerge from the game with a profit. Tony handed her the image which she place in her bag befoe turning back to Liam.<br>'well as I'm here let me take you out!' Tony smiled  
>'I don't think I can we have a meeting this afternoon' Carla apologised<br>'oh I'm sure Liam can handle it can't you mate?' it was almost impossible for Liam to disagree. After a brief pause he reluctantly nodded his head.  
>'yer, it's fine'<br>'perfect, come n then you' Tony began pulling Carla away  
>'oh Carla could you pop by the factory this evening I need you to sign a few things' Liam called to her. Not entirely sure what Liam was referring to she nodded without speaking and continued to allow tony to pull her away leaving Liam to retreat to his own car.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Carla pushed the remains of her lunch around the plate. The pasta floated in the thick tomato sauce. She stared as the movements left patterns of White where the sauce parted to reveal the bowl beneath. She rested her head on her left arm the other fixed on stirring.  
>'carla' called Tony for the second time. He watched her daydream for a moment before nudging her left arm causing her to hold back to the current reality of the restaurant.<br>'huh?' she gasped  
>'ah your still with us!' he joked his voiced husked with his heavy Scottish accent.<br>'mmm sorry' she sighed yawning  
>'it's fine' he smiled. He paused momentarily endearingly looking at his beautiful fiancee.<br>'what' she laughed embarrassed  
>'look I was going to wait but this is for you' he began. Tony leaned under the table and retrieved a bag harbouring a a4 sized box hand wrapped in a black ribbon. He handed it to her removing her plate so she could ace it down. 'I know it's been a long week and I thought you deserved this' he smiled gesturing for her to open it.<p>

Pulling back the ribbon Carla lifted the lid of the glossy black box. Inside laid a large brochure expensively made and designed. On top another envelope. She cautiously picked it us and slid out the contents. She gasped at the sight of the plane tickets.  
>'Paris?' she questioned 'when?'<br>'tomorrow!' smiled Tony  
>'why?' Carla put down the envelope engaging her attention towards the brochure. She removed it folding back the fist pages to reveal pictures of beautiful, elegant gowns and dressed.<br>'I thought that you might like to spend the weekend finding a wedding dress!' speechless Carla continued to pry through the book as Tony explained. 'IV booked for you a Michelle to meet with this designer in Paris you'll spend the weekend with her then she will create your own perfect dress!' gobs asked Carla closed the brochure and looked up at his beaming face. 'what do you think?' he preyed. Carla didn't know exactly how to react her first instincts where exhilaration and joy. Then she thought deeper into the plan and realise her trip away with Liam, the entail reason why she could no longer go would hurt him deeply, then again she was getting married to Tony and however much they dismissed the idea it was true.  
>'it's amazing' she finally summoned 'but..' she trailed off<br>'what?' he asked the grin wiping from his face into a immediate frown  
>'no it's just a bit late notice I mean I can't expect Michelle just to get up and leave and what about the factory there some big meetings this weekend' she rambled<br>'nonsense Liam can manage for a couple of days and as for Michelle she's known for weeks so all sorted' he smiled again  
>'she knows?' Carla questioned supplied how secretive they had been. Tony nodded<br>'so does Liam, he didn't seem to have a problem so I'm sure hell manage without you. Anyway hell need to get used to the idea of not having you around sooner or later' Carla nodded shouted by the news. Not taking in exactly what Tony was implying or meant.

**might be a bit of a gap before the next chapter let me know what you think so far and ill take suggestions on board in writting the rest.**

**sorry about typos i wrote it on an ipad and the predictive text setting kept changing it hope you still got the gist.**


	10. Chapter 10

Liam sat at the driver's seat of his silver Mercedes- Benz. He was unconsciously gripping the steering wheel staring into the space in front of him. The car was parked in a bay at Manchester airport. He took in a deep breath checking his watch. It was almost 9. Carla and Michelle flight had been due to land almost an hour ago and he had been waiting ever since. The weekend had been slow and painful and Liam desperately needed to contact Carla. After her lunch with tony the previous Thursday Carla had texted him to tell him she wouldn't be coming to the factory as she had to pack. He had tried to reach her but she dodged his calls and ignored his messages. He had waited for her on Friday morning but was beyond disappointed when tony told him she had coughed an early flight out to Paris with Michelle. He'd spent the best part of the day calling and frantically sending messages to Carla's phone before moving onto Michelle who had told him Carla couldn't talk.

As Liam finally accepted he would have to wait until Monday to speak with Carla he focused on the task of working with her controlling and obsessive fiancée for the remains of the week. Iiam hadn't expected or planned for the news that tony shocked him with over the few days. The news was what bought Liam to the car park desperately grasping at the steering wheel waiting for the girls return. He had high jacked the plans Carla had made for a taxi to collect them persuading Steve there had been a change of plan.

After what felt like a lifetime more Liam jumped out of his seat at the violent knocking on the glass of the passenger seat window. Regaining his composure he looked up to see a smiling micelles face waving to him. Behind her he could make out Carla's shape standing by 2 suitcases. 'Hey' he said, jumping out and hugging Michelle breathlessly welcoming her home 'how was your holiday?' he asked before moving to embrace a reluctant and cold Carla. 'I've missed you' he whispered in her ear as Michelle responded to his question. 'We need to talk' Carla almost pushed Liam away shocking hi slightly. He tried to cover his hurt and confused emotions turning to smile at Michelle 'ignore her probably just sad to be back' Michelle shrugged walking to the car and jumping in to the passenger door leaving Liam to tend to the suitcases before jumping in the back of the car.

The spent the ride back to Coronation Street talking about the break. Michelle nattered on about the weekend Liam responding enough to keep her happy as Carla sat silently in the back. Liam continuously glanced from the road to her image in the mirror wishing they were on their own.

They pulled up the side of the road and Liam parked the car. Helping Michelle Liam heaved her case from the boot and carried it to the door of the pub.

'Okay I should run Carla home' Liam told Michelle.

'Alright' she nodded 'see you for a drink later then' she kissed her before disappearing inside. Liam released a sigh of relief her could finally be on his own. He turned back to the car when Carla was leaning against the door. They had already argued about him taking her home. She had tried to insist on going to the factory and getting tony to collect her late but Liam had eventually won though.

'Alright' he said clapping his hands together to draw her attention. 'Ready?' he asked not expecting a response which he subsequently didn't receive. He jumped in the car followed by a moody Carla. They drove in silence for a while in the direction of Carla's flat. When Liam was confident know one who knew them would be in the area he took a wrong turn pulling into an isolated road and paring on the side of the street.

'What are you doing' demanded Carla angrily

'I tried to call you' he said turning to her

'Yes Liam, I know I though t you might get the message I didn't want to speak to you when I didn't respond. But apparently not' she sighed looking him up and down. She rested her elbow on the window leaning her head in her hand.

'Carla we need to talk'

'Why?' he muttered

'Because of what tony planning. What your control freak of a husband has decided to do without even consulting you!' Liam burst out angrily

'What?' she sighed shaking her head?

'Your wedding! He's moved it to this weekend!' Liam practically shouted.

'Right, what makes you think I wasn't consulted?' she asked resting her head back in her hand.

'What?' Liam was amazed by her reaction he had been so sure she couldn't have known about Tony's plans. Visibly confused and hurt by the revelation Liam collapsed back in his seat. 'you knew!' he muttered

'Of course I knew Liam it's my wedding!'

'But what about?' he trailed off

'What about us?' she finished also trailing off. The though took her breath away even though she refused to show weakness. Liam looked to her hopefully. 'There is no us' she sighed 'take me home Liam' she demanded. Distraught and heartbroken Liam obeyed and started the car and pulled into the road.

He drove home from Carla flat where they had exchanged a silent goodbye. Liam knew she loved him but could see how scared it made her. He didn't know how to convince her to trust him after what he did he wasn't surprised at her reluctance.

**dont worry liarla fans im not finished so keep reading for more twists!**


	11. Chapter 11

She strutted into the factory in her usual carefree fashion. The doors had been unlocked and the girls inside so Carla ashamed Liam had opened up and would be present in the factory somewhere.

'Morning Mrs. Connor' Rosie said slimily sucking up to her boss as her high heeled boots clipped the floor towards the office.

'Morning Rosie' she smiled cheerily

'Can I get you a coffee' she asked

'Perfect' nodded Carla before disappearing into the office. Carla breathed in deeply at the sight of Liam. He was at his desk innocently talking on the phone. He looked up acknowledge her. His welcome was icy cold, a repercussion of the previous day. Carla shrugged dropping her bag next to her chair before falling into it and starting on her work.

'I'm surprised you decided to turn up' Liam spat leaning back in his own chair

'Why wouldn't I it's my factory' she smiled sarcastically

'Our factory' he corrected 'anyway that hasn't seemed to bother you the past few days'

'Ah well shopping it just on another scale' she smiled determined not to respond to his spats. Before Liam had time to respond the door slid open and Rosie entered the room carefully carrying Carla steaming coffee.

'Here you go' she smiled placing it on the desk.

'Thank you Rosie' Carla smiled turning to accept it.

'Can I get you anything else?'

'No I think were fine, Liam can Rosie get you anything Hun?' Carla said with the full awareness of how much it would wind Liam up

'No I'm fine thanks' he responded through gritted teeth. Carla could help but grin at his response which made Liam boil.

'Alright' Rosie said bouncing out of the office sliding the door shut on her departure.

Liam glared at Carla as she sat drinking her coffee. 'What?' she giggled

'You just can't help it can you?' he glared

'Help what?' she asked innocently. Liam shook his head ready to engage in a full blown argument only to be pre-empted by a knock at the office door.

'Come in' shouted a smirking Carla

'Micelles here for you' Rosie told them. Moving from the door way to allow there sisters entrance.

'Hey Chell' Carla smiled exaggeratingly enjoying how she was grating on limas nerves.

'Hey' Michelle nodded 'I just wanted to know what time you want me round tonight?'

'Ah yes' Carla nodded 'well Ali id due round with the dress at 7 so just before that?' she asked. Michelle nodded excitedly.

'Perfect' she smiled 'so Liam is you set for keeping tony out of the flat?' she asked. A disengaged and moody Liam looked up from glaring at Carla

'Why?' he snapped

'Because Carla's having her dress fitted' she sighed

'Oh' Liam nodded

'Get out of the wrong side of the bed did we?' asked Michelle to which Liam pulled a childish face causing Carla to bark with laughter. 'God men, aright see you later Hun' Michelle smiled blowing Carla a kiss and pulling a face at Liam before disappearing out of the office.

Liam followed Carla to the stock room. The factory was empty with the girls at lunch and Liam was still in a dreadful mood.

'So Liam' Carla said slowly talking to him like a child she knew would wind him up 'what colour is this ribbon?' she asked holding up a strand of blue material

'Blue' he snapped unamused

'Well done, now can you tell me what colour this one is?' she asked putting on a baby voice. She picked out a strand from a box on the floor.

'Pink' sighed Liam through gritted teeth

'As so you're not colour-blind!' she said triumphantly 'so next time your left in charge of ordering stock maybe you could get the colours right!' she asked an exaggerated smile plastered across her face. Liam's blood was almost boiling over. He could feel the rage and anger inside of him as he stood in the cramped stock room. Carla was aware of the fragile state her brother in law was residing. 'I know sometime the forms are a bit hard to work out but if little Miss Muffet can manage to order hair product I'm sure it's not beneath your capacity to purchase some ribbon.' Carla continued replacing the ribbon back into the box. Her words finally pushed Liam over the edge and grabbing her arms by the wrists he smashed her back into the wall. She was still grasping the pick stand in her right hand clenched in place where he held it splayed above her head. Her back was flat against the wall his body pressed firmly up against her. 'Oh what you gunna do now then Liam, throw a tantrum? Make a mess with the ribbons?' she mocked not scared by his writhing body or deep breathing face inched from her. She could feel his breath on her cheeks his eyes glaring into her. Before she could continue to mock or taunt her crushed his lips onto hers pressing his eyes together. After a moment he broke away letting go of her wrist, taking a step back and staring into her deep brown eyes slightly embarrassed of the passion which had overcome him. Staring back into his green eyes Carla locked her hands around his neck pulling him back towards her until their lips met. His hands found their way to her waist and twisting her 45 degrees he picked her up sitting her on a stack of boxes which made her to his height. Moving her hands through his hair she slid them across his chest and down his shit. Never breaking the entwined lips she began to quickly unbutton his shirt. He moved his hands to the bottom of her silky white blouse and breaking from her mouth for a few seconds gave enough time to pull the top from around her neck. They discarded the cloths to the floor once again tangled in a passionate embrace. Carla moved his hand to Liam's jeans unbuckling his belt she could feel him hard against her. His hand where spread between her hair and breasts. Quickly unfastening the belt Carla was beginning to unbutton his jeans when the sound of the factory door caused them to stop. They broke apart still position closely together and listened intently.

It was soon evident that the noise was the machinist returning from lunch. Frozen they listened as they took their places at the machines to start work. Suddenly Rosie's voice was evident above the quiet murmurs of the rest of the staff.

'She should be in her office Mr. Gordon' they heard her say 'she said she wasn't going for lunch' it was apparent that Rosie had entered the office only to find it empty. 'Oh sorry Mr. Gordon she's not here'

'It's alright I can wait' they heard the deep Scottish tone of Tony's voice

'Hang on ill just checks the stock room' Rosie began. Suddenly overwhelmed by panicky Carla and Liam frantically grabbed their discarded clothing. They heard Rosie's footsteps approach the door as Liam did up the last buttons on his shirt and Carla picked up the papers she had been holding.

'So now can you see this issue' Carla improvised. Liam nodded not nearly as a convincing liar as Carla. 'Oh Rosie' Carla said pretending to be shocked as she looked up to the girl standing at the door.

'Tony's here to see you' she smiled before turning to leave the room. Carla and Liam breathed a sigh of relief and as she went to exit the room Liam pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking free she glared at him although she was smiling and left the office. They were still slightly breathless from the quick changing.

'Hey' Carla smiled to tony as she walked into his embrace. He kissed her before turning his attention o a slightly shabby looking Liam.

'Everything alright?' he asked

'U'hu' smiled Carla the lies naturally flowing from her perfectly made up lips. 'It just seems that Liam here still hasn't got the hang of ordering produce' she teased

'Right' tony nodded trying to work out if she was lying. He turned to Liam, he had learned quickly that Carla was a brilliant liar therefore he needed Liam armature skills to check the reliability. Feeling the tension Carla quickly diverted Tony's attention.

'So what brings you here?' she asked

'Ah well I wanted to let you know that I've called the caterers and the florist and there both okay for the date change'

'Brilliant' Carla smiled 'remember you need to make yourself scarce tonight wile Chell and Ali are round'

'Yes mam' he joked before she planted a quick kiss on his lips and disappeared back into the office. 'I'll see you late then' he called

'Tarar' she shouted back. Liam worried that there was a connection between tony and carla as he watched him walk away but as he entered to office where she sat at her desk he knew that what they had together would beat it every time.

**ill try and get the next chapter up soon but feel free to leave me any suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12

Liam couldn't pretend he wasn't slightly confused about the events that had taken place. When he picked Carla up from the air port she was cold and icy. She refused to admit or acknowledge her feelings for him. Yet the day later they found themselves inches from getting caught up in a passionate embrace in the factory stock room. Now he sat silently staring at the TV screen as Maria talked to him from the kitchen. He nodded and grunted enough to please her although his mind was securely fixed to other thoughts. He remembered the previous evening as he'd sat with tony in the pub, watching him speak but ignoring most of the words. He'd left him there convincing him he needed to return home for Maria. Instead Liam had taken off to Carla's finding her in her faultless beautiful wedding dress. He'd waited outside until Michelle and the fitter had left before re entering the apartment. He recalled Carla's expression as she opened the door to reveal him. Her face over come with anger, love and the scared emotion she felt. What she'd been feeling however didn't stop them from spending the night together. Carla's wedding dress had lain crumpled on the floor momentarily forgotten for the night.

A day later however as Liam stared at the TV his sense of confusion and uncertainty was exceeded. He had hardly spoken to Carla since there night together and now he was preparing for Tony's stag due. He sent her a series of messages telling her to choose but with no reply. Staring at his current wife, Liam imagined telling her. Admitting to Maria the affair and his true feelings for Carla, he knew she'd be upset, distraught but he'd do it.

Liam checked his phone for the final time it read 11.23pm. He had no new massages. Tomorrow he was to face a day of best man duties to the person he hated most in the world. Wishing for it to beep in his hand one last time Liam yawned and wishing Maria goodnight he trailed off miserably to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day...

**PLEASE REVIEW. TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**


End file.
